Feels Like Ages
by WhitneyMcDonald
Summary: Brendan Brady is released from prison, what happens when he comes face to face with Steven...
1. Chapter 1

Feels Like Ages

_Chapter One_

Brendan Seamus Brady has just been re released from prison, the police officers has finally discovered the CCTV footage from that fateful night, when Cheryl shot down her own father Seamus in cold-blood. The tape went missing, though Sam Lomax found it after trying to discover some more facts about Trevor Royle. With that new information, Cheryl fled and is now living in Greece with her husband Nate. Though something didn't fit quite well with the police offices, if Brendan lied about murdering his own father. Perhaps he lied about the others too. Regardless they let him out on bail after he insisted that he had no ideal what he was saying that night. They had to let him go, no evidence found and Brendan did admit that he had been drinking that night.

"Thank you Brian" Brendan spoke, as the police officer opened the door for him.

He could almost taste the fresh air as he stepped outside. It felt good, he never thought that he would experience this fresh air again though he has. Lady Luck has finally gave him another chance.

"Mr Brady; I presume we will be seeing you again" Brian called from the front entrance of the police station.

Brendan turned around and smiled.

"You won't be seeing me again" Brendan insisted before turning back around and setting of on his trail.

Though as soon as he entered the village, all his confidence was taken away. As he looked at the club and the deli. He thought about Steven, he couldn't just come back into his life and expect a second chance like that. How selfish would that make Brendan? He can't just expect him to forgive him, he wouldn't want to be forgiven easily.

"Hey, Maxine" Brendan spoke, she looked so shocked as she stepped back. Her face was a picture. She was slightly trembling.

"Is Steven okay?" Brendan then asked her, making his intentions clear.

She breathed, she didn't really know what to make of this. Forgetting about the fact that she hardly knows Ste. This is Brendan Seamus Brady, the man who allegedly murdered five people, including his own grandmother and father.

"Go ask him yourself" Maxine breathed, as she walked back towards her home.

Collecting her keys and quickly unlocking her door. He could have got out on his own accord for all she knows as she locked her door. She was absolutely petrified of this man, he murdered five people after all.

"Fine" Brendan muttered to himself, he had no ideal about anything.

As he started to walk towards the infamous deli, it looked empty and there were no signs of Steven or Douglass in there (he has no ideal that Doug has died either) He noticed a sign on the door which read. 'Deli closed until further notice'

"Damn" Brendan muttered under his breath, that worried him.

He was scared now, he just wanted to make sure that Steven was okay. Only reason he returned to the village was for Steven and to see how everything is. He wasn't planning on moving back here.

"Brendan" Theresa spoke out loud, she sounded ever so shocked as she looked at the man with wide eyes.

"Theresa, is Steven okay?" Brendan asked her, she didn't seem as shaken-up as Maxine, probably because she is use these type of people.

She didn't know how to break it to him. She couldn't just come out with it. She couldn't just say 'Oh yeah, apart from him almost dying in a blast, killing his own mother, losing his husband, finding out about his real father' in her mind that was he has done.

"Not exactly" Theresa gritted her teeth, as she stepped back one.

"What do you mean, not exactly?" Brendan asked her, walking closer towards her. His heart was racing quickly now.

"He kinda almost died, I mean he's okay now" Theresa was already cut of as Brendan was half-way down the road.

He was rushing, he was on his way to Steven's burned down flat. Though he didn't know that. He soon found himself there, in their old 'love-nest' It was blown to pieces, as Brendan looked on in shock.

He found himself thinking about Steven. This wreckage almost symbolized what their relationship has become, a catastrophic mess. He found himself just staring and refusing to believe this site.

As he stepped back, walking back towards the village. As he looked towards his old house, he rushed up the stairs. Suspecting he might be with Doug, Leanne and Texas, since there his friends he presumes.

As he started knocking, it took him a few moments until he saw the 'Up For Sale' sign. He stepped back one. He honestly doesn't know where else Steven could be. Maybe he should have listened to Theresa.

"What do you think you're doing? Knocking on my house" Trevor hissed, as he pushed him out of his way, grabbing the 'Up for Sale' Sign and chucking it down.

He was planning to get rid of it but didn't have the chance.

"Your house? What about Texas, Leanne and Douglass?" Brendan asked him. Confused as expected.

"There gone, dead, deceased" Trevor replied, he heard about Texas from the local newspaper, Leanne and Doug since he was at the scene of the explosion.

"Really? All of them?" Brendan asked him.

Trevor just nodded.

"Look, do you where a Steven Hay lives by any chance?" Brendan asked, he really was desperate.

"Yeah he lives with his dad and sisters I believe, right there" Trevor replied, pointing towards the door.

"My old house" Brendan muttered under his breath.

He stepped closer to it, he could tell that Trevor was still staring at him. He has head about Brendan Brady once before but he never met him himself. His name was just passed around because of his line of work.

"I heard your name knocking around" Trevor commented.

Brendan knocked on the door, sounding quite frantic.

"Don't believe everything you hear" Brendan replied to him.

He gave him a small smile before opening up his door and walking into his home. Trevor hoped he never finds out about his and Steven's history for obvious reasons.

"Hello" Danny Lomax spoke as he looked at Brendan with confusion.

"Is Steven okay?" Brendan asked, almost pushing past him but he didn't quite expect what happened next.

He didn't know the man himself was here.

"What? How?" Steven asked weakly, he looked astonished.

Brendan just looked at him, not dropping the gaze. As he looked into those familiar blue eyes, he couldn't quite take it all in. He walked closer towards him, hesitatingly wrapping his arms around him. Steven returned the favor as he let some tears fall down.

"I love you" Brendan told him, he couldn't help but slide his fingers through his blonde coloured hair.

They broke apart.

"Who are you?" Danny just asked, he didn't have a clue who he was.

Steven wiped away the rest of his tears as he tried to find the answer though he couldn't seem to find the words.

"I'm Brendan Brady"

"He's my, he's the love of my life" Steven breathed, still trying to wipe the rest of his tears away.

Brendan went besides him again as he placed his arm around him. Trying to comfort him in some way.

"I use to live here" Brendan told him.

Danny ws now the one trying to find the words.

"Why haven't I seen you before? I mean" Danny was still confused.

"Don't matter why" Brendan replied.

...

_TCB_


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two_

Brendan was in the middle of telling Steven everything as they sat in the family dining room chair. He told him how Cheryl has gone and fled to Greece with Nate and how he told him how he mangered to worm his way out of the other charges.

"They let me out on bail" Brendan added, though that still made him worry. It was only bail, may not be permanent.

Steven held onto Brendan's hands, occasionally looking towards the door. In case they all came back, he managed to persuade Danny to leave them alone for a couple of hours. He left with hesitation of cause.

"Bail?" Steven questioned, his heart was beating more rapidly.

He just nodded, he doesn't think he needs an explanation. He doesn't want to wallow in self-pity. After all, Steven seemed to of lost his home and Douglass at the same time. He doesn't like Douglass so he can't say he is sad about that.

"Are you going to stay?" Steven asked him, just to be certain. Brendan looked around his old home.

He nodded again, he couldn't say no. Not again, he didn't want to say no this time. Not like he had much of a choice last time. Steven gave a small smile as he gave him a small kiss on his lips. It felt like ages since he last done that.

"So, I don't know what to tell you Steven" Brendan honestly replied.

Steven bit his top lip. They haven't seen each other in ages yet they didn't know what else to talk about, he didn't want to tell him what happened in his absence. He didn't think Brendan wanted to hear about it.

"You will stay?" Steven asked him again, keeping a tight grip on his hands.

"Yeah" Brendan replied with no emotion.

He let go, leaning back against his chair. He seemed so lost, prison life really took its his toll. It made him forget almost of how to have a normal conservation, he didn't talk much in there. Kept himself to himself mainly.

"We could go out later, go to the pub or something" Steven suggested, avoiding chats about his family.

"What happened to your house?" Brendan questioned.

Steven was gritting his teeth.

"An explosion, I was having a.. a party. Somebody was.." Steven couldn't finish it. He didn't want to admit the truth.

"Yeah an explosion" Steven spoke and he ended it at that.

Brendan leaned closer towards him again.

"Something you not telling me Steven?" Brendan asked him.

He seen tears fall down his cheek.

"I was going to leave with Doug, I was living with Sinead for a bit, we moved in for a bit after you left, I didn't want to leave here, the memories but somebody was after me, he might have killed me" Steven stopped, letting more tears fall down.

He couldn't even look him in the eyes.

"So Sinead came home, then it went of; Doug and Leanne both died, I was at her wedding, she died in hospital; I seen too many people die Brendan" Steven stopped again.

Brendan held back onto his hands, giving him a small peck on his lips. Just as the door opened, as loud chatter could be heard. As it boomed across the once seemly quite home. Leela and Tegan stopped in their tracks.

"Oh, were not disturbing anything are we? Between you and... Freddy is it?" Leela asked with a small smile.

Steven was trying to find the words.

"Can you go, we need to like" Steven was cut of.

Leela gave another small smile.

"Yeah sure, we leave you and Freddie alone" Leela spoke, feeling a little bit awkward.

As she pushed Tegan out slightly, slamming the door shut behind herself.

"Where were we?" Steven asked him weakly.

Brendan shrugged, it just didn't feel the same anymore. Though one thing has kept the same and that would be them being in love with each other still.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three_

They just stayed in silence, this wasn't exactly what Brendan had in mind. As they just stared at each other, muttering something now and again. Steven was thinking about what he should tell him.

"Should we go to the pub?" Steven asked, not knowing what else to say and it's not like anyone can say anything.

Brendan gave a nod, he gathers he hasn't got anything to lose. They both stand up at the same time, walking towards the door and down the stairs. Though they still didn't feel that close.

"Are you two back together?" Theresa asked almost instantly, with her arms crossed.

She always did want to know the gossip as she looked at her ex boyfriend with a smile. Her mind then went elsewhere.

"Was Warren in there, was he okay?" Theresa then asked, not even giving either a chance to answer.

Brendan sighed.

"Foxy was in there and he was okay, can we go now or do you have any more questions?" Brendan asked, sounding a bit harsh.

Ste tugged onto his arm slightly. Theresa did not look impressed, she was now thinking about Joel and how Brendan made him leave. She has been quite polite to Brendan. Even though he made him leave.

"What are you doing out anyway? Haven't you got some people to scare of?" Theresa asked sarcastically as she pushed past Brendan.

Ste bit his top lip, another reason to stay away from the McQueen family. As he and Brendan carried on walking, neither looked very happy. In fact they both looked quite cross, not with each other though. Just with the whole situation.

"Brendan, why do you insist on making things harder?" Ste finally asked, sounding annoyed. He had to say something.

They were both near the pub. Ste stopped in his tracks, thinking this wasn't a good ideal since he knows as soon as they see Brendan, they will judge and gossip. He didn't want that, they already been through enough.

"Come on" Brendan urged, walking some more with Steven reluctantly following him.

He sighed, they entered the pub and Steven was exactly right, as the locals looked towards them. Darren Osborne was glaring at them, he remembers the night of the shooting and how Brendan was shouting out names of people who he allegedly killed.

"Hey, you came out I see" Darren spoke with a nervous laugh.

Brendan was trying to think of witty remark.

"I came out two years ago; its old news" Brendan replied, sitting down on one of the stools.

Darren gave another nervous laugh, that wasn't what he meant and Brendan knew it. As he walked towards a less intimidating looking punter. Brendan shook his head, knowing that some people were talking about him.

"What do you want?" Brendan asked Ruby, who couldn't stop staring at him. She quickly looked away.

Steven sighed, turning around to some people who were whispering about Brendan, he could make out some words as he gave them a dirty look. They had no right to talk about something they know hardly anything about.

"Darren, can we have two... beers?" Brendan asked him, hoping Steven would be alright with him ordering him something without his consent.

He nodded, walking over as he poured them both a beer. As he passed him the two beers, two men were looking over and glaring. They lived near Hollyoaks so news spread around as both of them walked over.

"Are you the guy who killed his own gran?" one of the men asked, as he was goading Brendan almost.

Brendan trying to ignore them as he paid Darren the money. Passing Ste his beer, turning towards him instead. Ste looked worried as the men didn't seem like they were going to go away.

"You are, aren't you? You sick bastard" the second man continued.

Steven gave them a glare, he didn't like what that they were saying of cause. As he was tempted to get up though maybe if they kept themselves to themselves. So he said nothing, in hope of that.

"Do you let sick killers in your pub all the time?" the first man asked Darren, he didn't know how to react as he gave a hopeless shrug.

Jack looked between Darren and the two men who were obviously trying to make some sort of scene. He decided that someone needs to go and he honestly didn't care which set of two men left.

"If you don't like it, then you know where the door is" Jack told him, the man gave a bitter laugh.

Ste gave another glare.

"Look Brendan, do you mind if you like... go? I mean, after you finished your pint" Darren spoke nervously.

Brendan took a slip of his beer.

"I don't want to" Brendan replied, Jack sighed.

The other two men scoffed, as they carried on surrounding Brendan. They didn't take any notice to Ste at all.

"Brendan, we can go back home, there's beer in the house" Ste tried to tell him, he hasn't even touched his drunk.

"No, I'm not being driven out by a couple of spineless hoodies" Brendan replied, just making them more angry.

As one of them pushed him to try and prove a point. Brendan not one to back down, even after all this time. As he got up, pushing him against a wall. Making some people gasp, it just made him look more dangerous.

"Go on, hit me, it will get you right back in prison, where you belong" he hissed, breathing heavily.

Ste was trying to get Brendan away.

"Come on, let's just go home, he's not worth it" Ste tried to say.

The second man looked over with a bitter smile. Brendan gripped tighter, trying to control his anger as he let go and stormed towards the door. Ste gave sigh of relief almost as he followed him.

"Great, just great" Ste spoke sarcastically, obviously not impressed.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter Four_

"They were mocking me Steven" Brendan forcefully insisted. He was not one to be ridiculed by strangers.

"Then you ignore them, do you really want to go back to prison?" Steven asked rhetorically, grabbing onto his arm as they both stopped.

"Oh yeah, of cause I do; prison was the only place I enjoyed" Brendan replied with obvious sarcasm.

Steven crossed his arms.

"Who owns my club? Who owns my club?" Brendan asked twice with a hint of outrage in his voice as he seen Grace Black enter the club, her arms draped around Trevor.

"It's not your club anymore" Steven reminded him with a sigh.

Brendan gave a bitter laugh, of cause it wasn't. He looked around the village, some new faces were seen as they passed.

"And who is this man living in my house? He's old enough to be your dad and what about those girls, who are they? Is it some sort of strange set-up?" Brendan asked, not knowing the half of it.

"He is my dad" Steven told him finally.

Brendan scoffed.

"That is great you know, father and son living together in my house" Brendan seemed to be a shadow of his former self.

"What are you talking about? It's your house anymore" Steven reminded him again, he doesn't seem to understand that things has changed.

Brendan paused.

"Not officially" Brendan muttered under his cold breath.

"Where are you sleeping? In my bed?" Brendan asked him, hoping that he didn't bed any man in his old bed.

Steven knew where he was getting at and he didn't like it.

"Stop making it sound so sleazy and no, I never slept with anyone in 'your' bed, what do you take me for?" Steven asked rhetorically though with a sense of seriousness as he still waited for an answer.

"I don't know where we stand Steven; are you with anyone?" Brendan asked him.

He instantly shook his head. He wasn't seeing anyone at the moment, nobody seemed interested. Not even his dates.

"No and even if I was, I would dump them like that cause for some reason I love ya" Steven replied, a small smile appeared on his face.

Brendan breathed.

"I love you too but I don't know what to do with it you know, I don't fancy living with your family" Brenda admitted.

"You don't even know 'em if you met 'em then you might like it and decide to stay, give 'em a chance, Brendan please" Steven pleaded as he tried to reason with him.

"One chance and that's it" Brendan told him seriously.

Brendan looked towards two teenage boys who seemed to be standing outside of the club with two gormless grins as they were chatting about nonsense. It was Robbie and Finn, who seemed to be looking into the club, with a look of wanting in their eyes.

"What are you doing?" Ste asked Brendan, as he watched him walk over a sheepish grin plastered on his face.

"Alright lads? See something you fancy in there?" Brendan asked, they weren't the only ones who wanted the club.

Robbie eyes widened.

"It's not my type though I wouldn't mind giving it a try if you know what I mean" Robbie replied, just as Fraser Black appeared.

"Alright, I'm sorry but the club tour is not open today" Fraser joked, with a smile on his face.

"No need, I'm Brendan Brady; I use to own the club and the business was doing pretty well in my time, it seen better days as well; if you interested then I can buy back my half of the club and you see the money rolling in, if you don't then you something gone wrong on your part"

Even the death of his father couldn't dampen his determination in buying back his club. Steven was now on the other side of him, not liking this as all. He doesn't want Brendan involved with Fraser, he just got out of prison, he can't afford to go messing around Fraser and his dodgy lot.

"I appreciate your offer but I'm fine on my own, besides I don't need the club to get my money rolling in" Fraser told him, he knew that Brendan would know what he meant.

Even Robbie knew what he was saying and he only dealt drugs a couple of times.

"So you're in the game then" Brendan paused. "You still here?" he asked Finn and Robbie, indicating that he wants them to leave.

They stood their ground though.

"Do I have to ask you twice?" Brendan hissed, Steven wasn't sure if they would or not.

They looked between each other, Finn gave a glare before he and Robbie finally began to leave. Fraser's eyes widened, Brendan clearly took no messing which he quite admired and was thinking of giving him a shot.

"He's really good at making cocktails" Steven interrupted them, making an redundant and useless comment.

Brendan found it quite amusing though and played at it for his own advantage as he was trying to find the words.

"One my many talents" Brendan finally spoke.

Fraser seemed impressed so far. He was hesitant before saying.

"About that offer if yours, I might take it"

Steven nudged Brendan discreetly, he didn't know why he said that. He guessed he just liked gloating about his gangster boyfriend and his skills.

"Maybe later, I'm still settling into village; how about later?" Brendan asked him, clearly back in his element.

Fraser just nodded, that suited him just fine.


End file.
